I have a Feeling we're not in Kansas Anymore
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: Megan Grayson Is on a school trip and ends up having a adventure of a lifetime. DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL, DOCTOR WHO, OR YOUNG JUSTICE
1. Pre Chapter

Pre Chapter

This is the story of how I traveled to different dimensions, meet people and traveled in time and space. This is how it started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - How it started/Doctor Who**

**Megan's POV  
**"Meggan, hurry up or you'll be late and miss the bus." My mom yelled. Today was the day I have been waiting for, 3 weeks in fact. The school was having a trip to go to london, Dublin, and New York, when we get back to the U.S.

The bus came at 8:00 so I liked to get to the bus stop 10 minutes early. The walk would take 2 minutes and it was 7:49. Mom was right. "Bye, mom see you in 2 weeks." Then I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and ran out the door.

When I got on the bus I checked my backpack. In it I had my laptop, phone, and 2 books, Artemis Fowl and Doctor Who, and for fun i had my sonic screwdriver. Also I have a wallet with a credit card and $50 in cash. I also have some Chocolate bars.

When i looked at my plane ticket as my teacher called roll. " Meggan Grayson" she said. I responded with a "Here". I always found it funny that I was and always will be a fan of Robin/Dick Grayson and my last name is Grayson.

**_Later on the plane..._**

I was on my laptop when a flight attendant asked us to turn off all electronics, so i did. As soon as did, I took out my Doctor Who book because we were going to london and it seemed to fit. We hit a bit of turbulence and i saw a flash of blue light that no one seemed to see, except for me and Jen(my BFF). "Did you see that?'' "Yup, do you hear that?"She had a shocked look. Then, I heard it, The TARDIS." OMG, the tardis, our life is becoming a episode of Doctor Who. That flash of light was a portal." Then out came the Doctor 10 in his pinstriped suit and thats when I got up and asked " Aren't you the Doctor or are you David Tennant?" He looked stunned and then said "No, I am John Smith." At that point I knew it was him. " You are the Doctor because, you are on this book and I think I am from a different universe. Plus I have my sonic screwdriver and you have one,too. Don't say you don't it is in you hand." He was stunned and then said "Go and get you Sonic and things and meet my at the TARDIS. Also bring your friend she is staring." "Ok brb." and at point I was running back to my seat on the plane to get my backpack and Jen.

* * *

_If I only knew this was the beginning of so much more._


	3. Chapter 2

**Bigger on the inside/Big News**

By the time I got my things together, Jen was ready, So we started to go to the back of the plane. I got out my sonic and looked over to Jen, she just nodded. I knocked on the door of the TARDIS. The doctor opened the door and looked at us, and nodded for us to come in. He then knowest my sonic and grabbed it. He studied it then, tried to use it, pushing the button at the console and waited. It did nothing but buzz. "What's Wrong with it" he asked. "nothing it's just a pen with a light."I answered. "Oh" I could tell he felt stupid, but then Jen said " It's Bigger on the inside!" I turned around to look at her as the doctor giggled, "Thanks for the Brilliant observation, Sherlock.".

The Doctor brought out his sonic and used it on mine, then tossed it at me. "Here, now it's more than just a pen. It's a sonic screwdriver." I decided to ask now. "Thanks, Where are you in your timeline?" He looked sad and answered "I Just mind wiped Donna and dropped her off at home" I knew I could not tell him his future, where he was happy with Amy, Rory, and Clara. He broke me out of my thoughts. "So, how are we going to get you home?" "Question, is there an Artemis Fowl the second here?" I asked. "Let me look." was his replied casually. It was at that point I remembered Jen was here, too. "Jen" nothing "Jennifer" still nothing "Jen if you don't answer I will go Grayson on your butt." "What, Meggs, What?" "Artemis Fowl could be real." The Doctor choose that time to butt in, "So, Artemis Fowl is not real here, if you stay on your trip to Dublin, then you should go through a portal either your dimension or Fowl's but, if you are still in this dimension or aren't too sure where you are, Use your sonic and call me, ok?" I thought then said "If I call you in a different dimension then won't it call your counterpart?" "It will but show him your sonic, and point it at the Tardis, oh and I could be in any of my regeneration," Jen had been watching us talk then butted in and said "Megan, you're a ginger and it looks like your regenerating." I looked at my hand and sure enough my hand was glowing. The Doctor was smiling at me and i saw I was ginger, I normally have raven black hair. "Your time lord, Megan." "But,but...Doctor I'm scared." Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Don't be Megan, relax. It will be fine and this proves that you're my daughter" "but, thats impossible I live in a different dimension, how?" The glowing spreaded up my arms. "It's time just let go and relax, your regeneration should go fine." Jen looked sad, more tears went down my face, It was time. I relaxed then all I saw was a golden Vail thrown over my face. The doctor hugged Jen and she cried into his suit.

The energy ended and I felt strange. "Hey, thats weird." Then, I thought of something. "A new form, a new face, my existence has been replaced. With New feet new arms, new fingers, YES I HAVE MY RAVEN HAIR BACK." Then I started to pass out the last thing I saw was the Doctor running over as I fell.

* * *

**I had to cut it there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything.**

**Wake Me Up**

**In Megan's mind.**  
Floating and darkness. 2 words that described where i am. It feels like i am falling. I want someone to catch me.

**In the real world Jenn pov.**  
"Doctor will she wake-up?" I asked. "Jennifer, to tell you the truth, I don't know until I go into her mind." Then, The Doctor put his hands on the sides of her head.

**Megan's mind meg pov.**

I start to scream and hope someone will catch me. I can see a small light when I look up. Then, someone caught me I look up and see the doctor. Then, I broke the silence with "If I am your daughter then, who don't i remember Gallifrey, or any of your other forms?" "Because, I used the chameleon circuit and turned you human to keep you safe. But, by the time I got to earth I found out you we in a different dimension, but I can fix that now." "ok" "But you need to stay in a regenerative coma, ok" I nodded then said "don't leave me here alone, please." "ok but I will move you to your room first, ok." I nodded and he asked if I could stand then I remembered that I was still in his arms and got down.

**Real world Jenn pov.**

The doctor woke-up and I asked why she was not awake and said "Regenerative coma" then started to carry her towards a hallway and I asked "when, will she wake-up?" He replied with a "I don't know, after all the energy is out and everything has cooled." We finally reached a room and it seemed to be Megan's and the Tardis had put a heart monitor in. Then the doctor asked "Can you monitor her hearts, just carry the tablet with you and if you see one of them flat-line then you need to wake me up." "Ok, how?" was the only answer I could come up with. He looked at me and said "Which one?" "The wake you up part." "You need a cup of tea and put it in my hands." "Then, what?" "Then, I wake-up and start her other heart started." He handed me the tablet showing me her heart rate or hearts rates. Then, I left to go and find the kitchen leaving the doctor to go back into her mind.

As I walked out of the kitchen with the tea, after put it in a thermos and grabbed cups, and it them Megan's room. I noticed a door with my full name on it, Jennifer Dubin Wayne. For Halloween one year we went as bat girl and robin. Any way back to the door. I opened it and it was just like the one I had at home. it even had my inflatable Tardis in the corner. The beeping of the tablet broke me out of my thoughts. I ran out of my room and into Megan's room. I grabbed the tea and handed it to the doctor who was sitting in a chair. I put the cup in his hands and didn't spill any surprisingly He immediately got up and ran over to Megan with a stethoscope and started to use it one Megan. He then told me to go to med bay and bring back a defibrillator. I ran out of the door and turned right and then left and then ran into a door that said med bay. I went inside and started to look for a piece of equipment that I recognized. I found the defibrillator and went back to Megan's room to find him stroking her hair. When he saw me and stopped to grab the pads. He then started to prep them, he unbuttoned her shirt and yelled "CLEAR!". Meggan took in a deep breath and sat up. The doctor gave me back the pads, and then turned and hugged Megan.


End file.
